Rio 2 Alternative: Legends of the Voltasaurus
by KXFanfictionist
Summary: Blu left the tribes out of depression, but like in the movie, the loggers never came, but the tribe faces a much, much more threatening enemy, an enemy here to extinct them all. BRAVE IN!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote to express my opinions about Rio2 without spamming or hating anyone, if you like how the original Rio 2 worked out, you can stop reading so please don't flame me.

Dinosaurs, an ancient species thought to be extinct, has returned by the power of music, joy, and love, and it is by their power and a team of nine birds and one human, that the world may be saved. YOU'LL BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU HEAR!

Opening Sequence: VAMOLA! Kyoryuger (The Melody of Earth)

Original show and opening sequence created by Toei Entertainments and Blue Sky Studios

Fanfiction by KXFanfictionist

This takes place after the "Selfish" Scene in Rio 2 as an alternate-version parody

Rio 3: The Legend of Voltasaurus

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Wait, so, let me get this straight, I did all that jungle crap for you, and only for you, and now I'm selfish?" "Well, well, uh, YEAH! All of this not suppose to be like the way it is now! It's all the human's fault! If it isn't for the fact that they captured you, you wouldn't be like this!" "So you're blaming me for being who I am?" "Well, in a way, yes..." In the Amazon Jungle, two Spix Macaws were arguing fiercely over a long and complicated family relationship, the male macaw, Blu, is raised by humans and can not cope with his life in the wild, but at least he tried..."Jewel, if you hate me for who I am, then, I'm sorry, but I can't do this, just tell Edurado and Roberto that I died or something, they'll be happy about that..." Blu signed, "Goodbye, Jewel, I'll just pretend I was in a coma for three years and non of this happened..." After this, Blu flew off, "Oh ****! What have I...Ughhhhh!" Jewel groaned in frustration...

There is one thing I want to announce at this point: In the actual Rio 2 movie, loggers came to the Amazon, causing the Blu Family to reunite, but here, that never happened(and Nigel is also elsewhere), and Linda and Tulio are not in danger either. But without the loggers, something much more sinister is slowly rising...

One day later...

"Well, rules are rules, the entire grove is ours, I don't care about how much you need to survive because NEWS FLASH! We need to survive to!" Felipe, a Scarlet Macaw yelled at Edurado, the elder of the Spix Macaw tribe, "Boss! Boss!" A panicky Scarlet Macaw flew in, "What is it?" Felipe hastily asked, "Monsters! Ice! Birds dying!" The emotionally scarred red bird cried as he faints with shock, "What the..." as Felipe make his rude remark, a blast of ice shot threw the hollow in the tree, causing the entire tree to snap in half, luckily the conscious birds escaped in time. "Oh no...Quick! Everybirdy to the temple!" Edurado yelled, "Uh-uh! I'm the boss...AHHHHH!" Felipe was interrupted by another ice blast. Edurado flew through the jungle and unto a boulder with a strange marking on it, "O Great Dragon, lend me your power! Kyoryu Change!" Edurado puts his wing on the boulder and chanted, "GIGAGABURINCHO! BRAGIGAS!" A mysterious yet resonant voice yelled, and in a bright flash of light, where Edurado stood, stood a human warrior donning a silver armor and a helmet shaped like the head of a brachiosaurus, "Radiant hero! KyoryuSilver!" Edurado, or rather, KyoryuSilver shouted. "Hmph, do you honestly think one Kyoryuger is enough to kill me? Pathetic!" The monster, known as Ice Age(not the movie), shouted triumphantly, "Silence, virus! You do not stand a chance against the Melody of Earth and you know it!" KyoryuSilver replied, "Oh yeah? Well, if it isn't for Hyde Gene interfering everything, you wouldn't even be able to use the spirits of those filthy ancient lizards and that horrific song! Die, Kyoryuger!" Ice Age shot another blast of freezing coldness, "DENIED!" KyoryuSilver block it with his sword, "The so-called Extinction Virus can not survive without the emotions of other creatures! Completely extinction of all life forms will not benefit Deboss, or any one of you at all!" "Don't you dare speak the name of our master!" Another ice blast, "Hey! Monster! Over here!" An unbelievably amazing voice shouted, "Kyoryu Change!" Roberto, Edurado's most trusted assistant, called out the ancient chant, "GABURINCHO! PTERGOLDON!" Roberto transformed into a golden warrior with a winged cape, a giant blade on his back, and a crossbow, "Thundering hero! KyoryuGold!" "Yes! He's here!" Ice Age suddenly jumps up and rams himself into KyoryuGold and disappeared "****! He's got Roberto!"...

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fanged Brave! KyoryuRed!

Three days after Chapter 1…

"Jewel…" "Not now dad…" "You've been saying that for three days…" Jewel haven't spoken to anyone for the past three days, first Blu, then Roberto…the only bird she can rely on is her father, buy they're in an apocalypse, who know what's gonna happen? "Listen, Jewel, I know it's hard…" "NO! No you don't! I can't believe Roberto is gone too! And Blu! What's happening to Blu? Is he dead? Where is he? This is all my fault…"Jewel sobbed, "Jewel, I know, trust me, this happened before. The Deboss Extinction Army… The last time they invaded, a red warrior led us to fight back, but his heir died, and me…I am the Silver Heir, I can't lead…Even if I can, all the Voltasaurs are broken! I'm just as frustrated and hopeless as you are…" Edurado responded and sighed, "Wait, you saw this coming? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Jewel is surprised by her father's response, "You're a girl Jewel, so as much as I love you, you can't be the next Silver Heir, only the Pink are girls, but the last KyoryuPink had a son…Oh why is this happening!" Edurado is almost insane by the series of unexpected events happening in the Amazon the moment it's about to be destroyed. **BOOM** "What?" "Grrrrrrrr" A group of fungus-like monsters emerged from the trees, "The grunts…Why now…Kyoryu-" **BANG** Edurado's chant was interrupted by a gunshot that sent the monsters running all over the jungle floor, "Hey! Monsters! What now? Huh?" a familiar voice taunted, "Blu? Is that you?" Jewel asked nobird in particular. But it was not Blu, at least it doesn't look like him, the gunner donned a red suit with a golden sash made to look like teeth, he wore a helmet that reassembled the head of a tyrannosaurus rex. "Who are you?" Jewel asked again, "It can't be…" Edurado muttered. "I am the leader of the Kyoryugers, Fanged Brave! Kyoryu…Red!"

Chapter 2 End


End file.
